parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Basil Hood Part 5 - J'C Meets Mrs.Brisby
Squirtle/Toby Turtle: Gee, did Basil of Baker Street really give it to you? *J.C./Skippy: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Squirtle/Toby: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Mimi/Tagalong: Let me try it, J.C. *J.C./Skippy: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Joanna/Sis: You're pointin' it too high. *J.C./Skippy: I'm not either. Watch this. (grunting) *Squirtle/Toby: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Joanna/Sis: Right in Professor Ratigan's backyard. *Mimi/Tagalong: J.C., you can't go in there. *Squirtle/Toby: Yeah. Ratigan will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *J.C./Skippy: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Joanna/Sis: Wait a minute. Squirtle might tattle on you. *J.C./Skippy: Yeah, Squirtle. You gotta take the oath. *Squirtle/Toby: An oath? *Mimi/Tagalong: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *J.C./Skippy: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Squirtle/Toby: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *J.C./Skippy: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Squirtle/Toby: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(Women giggling) *Miss Bianca/Lady Kluck: It's your turn to serve, Elizabeth, dear. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Are you ready, Bianca? *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh) *Bianca/Lady Kluck: I'm getting too old for this. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, Bianca, That was a good shot. *Bianca/Lady Kluck: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Bianca/Lady Kluck: It must be in there someplace. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, Bianca, you look so silly. *(women giggle) *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? *J.C./Skippy: Oh, please don't tell Ratigan. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Oh, Elizabeth, what a bonny wee bunny. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Who does this young detective remind you of? *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Basil of Baker Street. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: That's right. Only Basil wears a hat like that. *J.C./Skippy: Yeah, and look at this keen Basil of Baker Street magnifying glass. *(Mimi sneezes) *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Oh, Elizabeth, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Joanna/Sis: He snitched on us. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. *Squirtle/Toby: Do you think it's safe? *Mimi/Tagalong: That's Mrs. Brisby. *Joanna/Sis: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Mimi/Tagalong: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Joanna/Sis: I told J.C. he was shooting too high. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Mimi/Tagalong: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Joanna/Sis: Are you gonna marry Basil? *Mimi/Tagalong: Mama said you and Basil are sweethearts. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Well, um... (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Squirtle/Toby: Did he ever kiss you? *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *J.C./Skippy: You gonna have any kids? *Mimi/Tagalong: Mama and papa got a lot of kids. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *J.C./Skippy: Oh, not Basil of Baker Street. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Professor Ratigan. *J.C./Skippy: That old Ratigan don't scare me none. *Squirtle/Toby: (echoing) I'm scared of Ratigan. He's cranky. *Bianca/Lady Kluck: (imitating Ratigan) Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Professor Ratigan, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *J.C./Skippy: Get the tyrant! *(Bianca squawks) *Joanna/Sis: Slice him to pieces! *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. *(J.C. giggles) *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling) Mommy! *Joanna/Sis: That's Ratigan, all right. *J.C./Skippy: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Bianca/Lady Kluck: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *J.C./Skippy: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Bianca/Lady Kluck: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *J.C./Skippy: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Oh, Basil, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *J.C./Skippy: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *J.C./Skippy: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Mrs. Brisby/Maid Marian: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckling) *(Mrs. Brisby kisses J.C.) *Joanna/Sis: They're kissing! *(children continue laughing, Joanna sighs) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts